my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Boat
The boat (Tarja) is a water vehicle docked in Kesselinperä with an outboard engine. The boat uses two stroke fuel that can be bought from the shop and is the cheapest, safest, and probably fastest way to Teimo's Shop. One two stroke fuel canister is enough to fill up 1.25 of the boat's fuel tank. Using the boat To get to the boat, start in the driveway of the house and walk directly to the nearest water across the road. The boat is located by the dock. To start the boat engine, select the starter and pull it away from the engine until it starts. Shift the gear paddle in the middle. The gears are forward, neutral and reverse. It can be controlled the same way any other driveable vehicle is controlled. :Note: The gears must be changed manually by left/right-clicking the lever, even if the gear change buttons have been assigned. Additional notes (click to enlarge)]] Peräjärvi has a dock as well. If assuming that the direction the home dock points is north, the Peräjärvi dock is approximately west-northwest by that orientation. The church bell tower should become visible when approaching Peräjärvi. If the boat is loaded with anything more than the player, it will begin to drift left or right. This makes charting a straight course to the island or Peräjärvi difficult with keyboard controls, as the player must constantly adjust the heading. The boat does also respond to a steering wheel, which allows maintaining a straight course regardless of loading. There is a small island in the middle of the lake, which should stand out against the haze obscuring the far shore. The island has a cottage with a dock. The direct route between the two docks passes just west of it. Aim slightly to the right of the island when going to the village, and similarly to the left when going home. It's not particularly recommended to use the boat for supply runs if more than one item (or one shopping bag worth of items) is needed from the shop, as each item will have to be individually dragged to and from the boat. With two items, each item can be thrown ahead alternating them in turns with relative ease. Be mindful of the thirst bar if doing this by sprinting. Alternatively, the player can use another, slightly riskier tactic by carrying the Jonnez ES while driving the boat, by setting it close to the player, starting the engine in driving mode, and picking up the bike. This both blocks the view while driving and can be a pain to do at first, but makes trips to Teimo's Shop easier and faster, great for trips where multiple items have to be carried from the shop. Beware that setting the Jonnez ES on the boat while moving can both stop the boat, knock items into the water and cause the bike to glitch out. If the boat runs aground, it can simply be pushed back into the water. Try crouching low and pushing back towards the water. It is possible to climb on to the boat while swimming if it gets pushed too far into the lake. Trivia * The name "Tarja" denotes the engine and is a play on the Finnish outboard engine "Terhi" (made by ); they are both female names. * The Boat is one of the three vehicles that both the player and NPCs are able to drive, the other vehicles being the Gifu and Hayosiko. Patch notes pt-br:Barco